Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: After the Syndicate attack the heroes have been summoned to and island to defeat a monster called the Mawgu. Only this time, they have more back up. Lincoln, SpongeBob, Danny and Timmy have reunited.
1. Time at home

**Hello and good morrow people! I'm back with a sequel. Welcome to Battle for Volcano Island. It's up to Lincoln, Danny, SpongeBob and Timmy and all they're friends to stop this menace. For now we start of with Lincoln at home. Let's go see what he's up to. **

ROYAL WOODS, THE LOUD HOUSE

It was only two day after the Syndicate attack. Lincoln was home with his family having dinner telling them about his adventure.

Lincoln Loud: And after we took out the Flea-bot, we used it transmitter unit to find Calamitous's lair. When we got there, we had to first take out Vlad, Crocker, Chandler and Plankton in order to reach his shield generator. After we beat him the Doomsday device almost ready. Calamitous was close to winning until me and SpongeBob pulled the plug disabling the device. I don't know why they consider Calamitous a professor. He's known as the man who can never finish anything.

The Louds laugh.

Lisa Loud: Humorist indeed.

Lori Loud: Sounds like you literally had the best adventure ever.

Luna Loud: I'll say dude. Ghosts, talking sea creatures, and fairy programs wow.

Lucy Loud: Sigh. (Everyone was Jumpscared) I'm actually surprised you went to a real life Ghost Zone.

Lincoln: (Looks at her face) Yep. She's surprised. Anyway. I told you they're real. I told you.

Lana Loud: Now hold on. If SpongeBob's home Bikini Bottom is under water, how were you able to stay down there?

Rita Loud: Did Jimmy have a submarine?

Lincoln: No.

Leni Loud: Did you turn into a fish?

Lincoln: No.

Lynn Loud Sr: Please tell me you had scuba equipment.

Lincoln: You're 0 for 3. Jimmy thought of everything. We were able to breath down there with his special invention.

Luan Loud: What's that?

Lincoln: Neutronic Air Gum. Just chew it and you can breathe underwater.

Luna: Wow. Now dude that is wickedly rockin!

Lincoln: I know… (Chuckles) I guess he's bested you Lisa.

Lisa: (Denying it) I falsely think he would actually best me in science my I.Q is much higher than his.

Lynn Loud Jr: What about that Crocker dude?

Lincoln: He was a total spazz. Whenever he mentions fairies he does this. (Imitating Crocker's spazz) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Lola Loud: (Cringes) Yeesh. He does sound like a spazz. Are you sure they weren't real fairies.

Lincoln: Yes Lola. I'm sure! It was all a simulation.

Rita: Lincoln, we're very proud of sweetie.

Lynn Sr: Yeah son. You really showed the Syndicate whose boss.

Lincoln: Hey, don't mess with the Loud family. Am I right?

Luna: Yeah dude.

Lincoln: Yeah. Those guys were great to battle with. I wonder if I'll ever get to battle with them again.

Lori: But what if the Syndicate does come back.

Lincoln: Covered. (Pulls out his Re-caller) Jimmy gave each of us Re-callers. So if anything like that ever happens again, the 5 of us will work together to solve it.

Lana: Cool.

Lori: But next time, we're literally joining.

Lincoln: Deal.

Lily Loud: Winky hewo.

Lincoln: Aw. Thanks Lily. I also got some souvenirs from the guys. Danny gave me a copy of Fenton Ghost Thermos, (Pulls out his new jetpack) and Jimmy gave me a copy of his jetpack from Jimmy with copies of his greatest inventions and he let me keep the Card Blasters. I say that was the best way to start off the summer. Again I'm sorry for not informing you guys about me leaving town.

Rita: Well all that matters is that your okay.

Then all of a sudden Lincoln and the girls started glowing.

Leni: (Confused) Linky? Why are you glowing?

Lincoln: Why are you guys glowing? (Saw them disappearing, gasp in shock) And disappearing?!

Lola: (Scared) What's happening to us?!

Lily: (Confused) Poo poo?

Luan: I feel funny. And don't mean like ha ha funny!

Lucy: This is the strangest thing I've ever seen. I feel someone is summoning us.

Lynn: Stop being cryptic Luc!

Luna: I'm starting to feel really weird dudes!

Lincoln: Mom? Dad? Can you guys feel it?

Lynn Sr: No. We don't feel anything.

Rita: (Worried) What is going on. Lisa Marie Loud? Is this one of your experiments?!

Lisa: Negative. If it was, I won't have done it to my being.

Lincoln: (Confused) What is going on!?

Then suddenly in a big poof. The Loud siblings disappeared.

Rita: (Shocked) Kids?!

Lynn Sr: What happened?!

They only found Lincoln's Neutron Re-caller but no trace of them.

**Well what do you know? Where did the Loud's go? That's it for now. See you next chapter.**


	2. Summoners Rock

**Welcome to next chapter of NBFVL. What has become of Lincoln since last time? Let's find out.**

VOLCANO ISLAND, SUMMONERS ROCK

Stone heads of familiar people were floating around the rock as a group of 3 crabs we're standing by as two of them were chanting as one of them watched.

Old Hermit Crab: We can wait no longer! It is time. Only the 25 can save us from the evils of…the Mawgu.

He looks at the volcano that has a purple vortex swirling around it. Then a voice called out.

Evil voice: FOOLS! YOU CAN NOT STOP ME! THIS WORLD IS MINE!

The volcano shot lightning directly at Summoners Rock only to be blocked by the Old Hermit's cane.

Old Hermit Crab: (Struggling) Not…Yet…It isn't!

But the lightning was too powerful it hit the summoning process scattering the stone heads.

Hermit Crab: (Shocked) He has broken the circle! The heroes will be lost!

Old Hermit Crab: Not lost. Just scattered. And not all of them. (Points up) Look.

Three voices screamed. It was Lincoln, Danny Phantom and SpongeBob SquarePants falling. Danny landed perfectly on the ground, Lincoln landed on his stomach and SpongeBob dived headfirst into the sand.

Danny Phantom: (Saw Lincoln) Lincoln?

Lincoln: (Looks up at him) Danny?

SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey…This doesn't look like Bikini Bottom.

They walk up to SpongeBob and pull him out.

Danny and Lincoln: SpongeBob?

Then they see someone come down. When Lincoln caught the person, it turned out to be Lily.

Lincoln: (Surprised) Lily? You to?

Lily: (Hugs him) Hi Winky.

Danny: (Confused) What the heck is going on here?

Lincoln: More importantly, where are we?

Old Hermit Crab: Far from home Man with the Plan.

They turn to him frightened by his sudden speaking.

Lily: Cwabby.

Danny: That was you that was the cause of what happened to us?

Old Hermit Crab: Yes Ghost Boy. I have summoned you here for a purpose!

Crabs: (Chants) Hoooo!

Old Hermit Crab: Our ancient enemy the Mawgu has escaped from his prison, and seeks vengeance!

The four look at each other in confusion.

Lincoln: The Mawgu?

Old Hermit Crab: He has created a terrible ooze that corrupts everything it touches. But the legends of our people say that you, the Chosen Ones can save us!

Crabs: (Chanting) Haaah!

SpongeBob: But…How do we save you?

Old Hermit Crab: You will know Absorbent Yellow One. You will know. But first, you must find all of your friends. United, you will triumph!

Crabs: (Chanting) Hooo Haaah!

Old Hermit Crab: (Annoyed) Please stop that. (To the Nicktoons) Now follow me, and I will take you to a safe place where you can camp.

SpongeBob: What do you guys think?

Lincoln: If it's only way of getting home, I say we go for it.

Danny: Then I guess we're on another adventure.

Lily: Wiwy come to?

Lincoln: (Smiles) Yeah Lily. If you're here that means you're a Chosen One to.

Lily: (Giggles, clapping her hands) Yay!

He sets Lily in his backpack and they all follow the Old Hermit Crab.

Lincoln: (To the audience) Time for another fate of the world adventure. (To Lily) Hang on tight in there until we can find something that you can help us with and so you don't get sunburned. Oh and uh…Try not to poop.

Old Hermit Crab: There are many dangers on our island. You must defend yourselves.

He burrowed into the sand.

Danny: (Confused by him leaving) I guess we keeping going this way.

They pressed on.

Lincoln: It's good to see you guys again. How have you been?

Danny: I've been busy with Ghosts from the Ghost Zone.

SpongeBob: (Cheery) I've been absolutely wonderful!

Lily giggles at his response.

Lincoln: You two remember my baby sister Lily.

SpongeBob: Yep. (To Lily) Hi Lily.

Danny: (Rubs her little head) How've you been short stuff?

Lily: Anny. OngeBob.

SpongeBob: Aw! She remembers us!

Lincoln: So what were you guys doing when you got summoned?

SpongeBob: Well I was Jellyfishing with Patrick in Jellyfish Fields.

He flashed back to when he was Jellyfishing with Patrick.

Danny: I was fighting after a Ghost Biker called Johnny and his living shadow.

He flashed back to when he was going against Johnny.

SpongeBob: What about you Lincoln?

Lincoln: Lily and I were having dinner with my family talking about our last adventure together against our enemies. Then suddenly me and my sisters started glowing, felt funny and then the next thing you know we wound up on this island.

SpongeBob: Who else do you think is here?

Lincoln: I don't know. But if it happened to my sisters to, then they have to be here somewhere. Hopefully we run into one of our friends.

They come up to wooden birds with targets. Then the Old Hermit came up from the sand.

Old Hermit Crab: Time for some target practice. Attack the targets.

He burrowed back into the sand.

Danny: (Confused) How does he do that?

SpongeBob: Oh. It's a crab thing.

Lincoln: Does Mister Krabs even do that?

SpongeBob: Well…um…No.

Lincoln: Either way, I could use some target practice. (Pulls out his Card Blasters) Glad I always carry these with me. Watch and learn Lily.

They practice on the wooden birds. Danny uses his Ghost fists, SpongeBob used his Karate moves and Lincoln fired cards at the targets.

Danny: That was a good practice. They should atleast make it a challenge for us.

Lincoln: (Points) It might now that you said that.

They see real skinny birds on the other side of a wall made of bamboo. Then the Old Hermit came out again.

Old Hermit Crab: Shoo those birds away.

He burrowed back into the sand.

Lincoln: (Blasts the wall) But first get the wall out of the way! That would have been helpful.

The wall was down and the three attack the birds. Danny took out 6, SpongeBob chopped 3 and Lincoln blasted 5. Lily clapped her hand and giggled.

Lily: Winky did it!

Lincoln: That's right Lily.

SpongeBob: (Tickles Lily's cheek) Aw. She's a cutie

They pressed on until they came across some items that looked familiar to them. Then the Old Hermit came back up.

Old Hermit Crab: Some items could be useful when building your camp. Be sure to collect them all.

He burrows into the sand again.

Danny: Look at all this stuff.

SpongeBob: Pockets at the ready Danny! What should we do with stuff we can use for our camp?

Lincoln: I have an idea. Lily, pass me my Hypercube. (Saw Lily confused) Oh right. You don't know it is. Okay, Lily there's a blue glowing square in there. Grab that and give it me.

Lily: (Nods and babbles) Poo-poo. (Finds and pulls out the Hypercube) Squawe.

Lincoln: Thanks Lily. (To Danny and SpongeBob) Just set them in here.

Danny: Alright.

Lincoln: (Finds something) Hey look Lily.

He finds her blankie. Lily's eyes widen and sparkle.

Lily: (Babbles) Bwankie!

Lincoln give it to her and she hugs it.

SpongeBob: (Finds his spatula, cheers) Spat! My trusty spatula! Quiet useful for flipping Krabby Patties.

Danny: (Picks up blaster) Hey it's Fenton Ghost Blaster. I might as well hold onto it.

Lily: (Points at something) Winky. Bunny.

She spots Lincoln's stuffed rabbit Bun-bun.

Lincoln: (Gasp) Bun-bun. (He picks him up and hugs him) Looks like all our stuff made it. But how did it all get here?

Danny: I don't know.

SpongeBob: (Cheers) Hey! My giant pearl!

He picks it up and twirls it.

Lincoln: How'd did you get a giant pearl?

SpongeBob: Patrick and I found it Goo Lagoon a year ago. It's our volleyball.

Danny and Lincoln look at each other in confusion.

Lincoln: Uh…Okay.

SpongeBob: Let's move.

The two looked at each other again as Lily simply watched.

Lincoln: Well I have no idea.

Danny: I heard from Jimmy that the pearls from oysters in Bikini Bottom are actually they're eggs.

Lincoln: Maybe that one a bad one.

Danny: Probably.

SpongeBob: Guys aren't you coming?

Lincoln: Yeah. We're coming. (Hands Bun-bun to Lily) Take good care him Lily.

Lily: (Nods, hugs him) Bunny.

They pressed on came across more birds.

Danny: Look out! More of those dang birds!

Lily: Biwdy.

Lincoln: Then let's take them out and catch up to that old crab.

They fight the birds. Lincoln blasted 12, Danny took out 16 and SpongeBob chopped 7. When the birds were gone, they ran up to platforms and jumped across to get to the other side. As they were, they see cars falling out of the sky.

SpongeBob: Hey. It's raining cars.

Lincoln: (Eyes widen) That's not the only thing falling from the sky. (Points) Look!

They see a building in the ocean.

Danny: Okay this has gone from weird to…

Lincoln: Madness?

Danny: Exactly.

They pressed on finding a box in the sand. Then the Old Hermit came out again.

Old Hermit Crab: Open that case. There might be something inside.

He burrowed into the sand again.

Danny: (Gets the jest) Shake the trees, break the shells…go figure.

SpongeBob: Let's see what's in it.

He breaks open the case open finding stuff for they're camp.

Lincoln: What do you suppose we can make out of all this stuff?

Danny: I don't know. Hopefully someone we find with building experience can figure something to do with them.

Lincoln: Maybe Lana and Lisa might if we find them.

They continue down the path only to find way was blocked. Then a huge coconut fell out of a palm tree and the Old Hermit rose out of the sand.

Old Hermit Crab: The path is blocked. Pick up that fell out of the tree.

Danny: (picked it up) Okay.

Old Hermit Crab: Now, throw it against that wall. But watch out for the boom.

He burrowed back into the sand.

Lincoln: I guess the nuts here are some sort of bombs?

SpongeBob: I guess so.

Lily: Poo-poo.

Danny: Well here it goes. (Gets ready to throw) Bombs away!

He chucks it at the wall and it blew up clearing the path.

SpongeBob: Glad that worked, but nothing beats my Bubble Bombs.

They ran on ahead and Danny took out 4 birds trying to attack them. Then Lincoln finds some stuff that belongs to him.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Hey! (Picks them up) My Ace Savvy comics! Alright!

He puts them in his pack while Lily made sure they were all in and straight. Then they kept going until SpongeBob heard a noise.

SpongeBob: (Frightened) What was that?

Danny: I think it came out of that storm above the volcano!

Lincoln: That's one creepy storm dude.

Then more birds came and the three attacked them. Danny took out 6, Lincoln blasted 9 and SpongeBob chopped 4.

SpongeBob: Take that!

Lincoln: Birds be gone!

They head for a huge gap in the ocean that leads to the other side. Then suddenly more cars feel out of the sky making a path.

Danny: (Jumped at the vehicles sudden landing) Whoa! (recognized it) Hey! That's the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle. (Tries to get in, grunts) Darn…It's locked.

Lincoln: Wow. Those Fenton's come up with weird Ghost hunting Technology.

Lily: Fa-fa?

Lincoln: Not the feel better fox Lily. Different kind of Fenton. (Noticed another car) And that's Vanzilla. My dads car. Oh man, he's gonna be crossed when finds it gone.

Lily: Uh oh.

SpongeBob: Is this Mawgu thing trying to do something to our worlds? Is that why some of our stuff is here?

Danny: It looks like it.

Lincoln: But we won't know for sure until we get more answers.

SpongeBob: did you see all that stuff in that big storm? Do you think the nice old crab will want us to take it back?

Lincoln: I believe so SpongeBob.

As they made it across to the other side, SpongeBob saw something from they're last adventure. It was Plankton's Crab-bot.

SpongeBob: Hey! That's Plankton's big robot thingy. Oh we sure showed him.

Danny: (Chuckles) We sure did SpongeBob.

Lincoln: That little shrimp didn't know what hit him!

Lily: (Points at the) Big cwabby.

Danny: Yeah Lily. That is a big crab.

Lincoln: Speaking of Plankton, what did you do with him when you returned to Bikini Bottom?

SpongeBob: Oh Mister Krabs let customers in the Krusty Krab come in to stomp on him until the police came to take him to jail. $3.00 for a stomp.

Danny: Wow. Misters Krabs sounds like a cheapskate.

Lincoln: I'll say. What about Vlad?

Danny: I sent him back to the Ghost Zone, but he got out again because in Amity Park, he's our mayor.

Lincoln: Seriously? No one knows about him being a ghost?

Danny: No. Not even my parents. Like me, he keeps a low profile.

Lincoln: Man. Well pretty soon, I'm sure he's gonna blow it one of these days.

Danny: I agree. What about Chandler?

Lincoln: After I brought him back to my house we forced him to give us his parent's number. But he kept refusing so we tried desperate measures. Lucy's moved her bangs showing her eyes, which by the way you should never look at. It'll turn you white, literally. However that didn't work. Then Lynn farted on him…

Danny and SpongeBob: (Disgusted) Ew!

Lincoln: I know. Disgusting. But due to him still refusing, I called Principle Huggins to see if he knew. And he did. Then we had Lisa turn him back to normal size and he got grounded for the summer.

Danny: Ouch. I wouldn't want to be that guy.

Lincoln: You and me both bro.

They fist bumped. Lily blew a raspberry at the mention of Chandler.

Lily: Meanyie!

Lincoln: That's right Lily. He was a meanie.

SpongeBob: What do you suppose happen to Crocker?

Lincoln: I don't know. If Timmy's here we should ask him.

When that got to a rock bridge, the Old Hermit rose out of the sand again.

Old Hermit Crab: Stay out of the deep water. It is dangerous to off-worlders.

He burrows back into the sand.

SpongeBob: I'm good with that. I can't swim anyway.

Lincoln: (Confused) What? SpongeBob, you live underwater, so basically you can swim.

SpongeBob: I may live underwater Lincoln, but we have a beaches in Bikini Bottom. I never took swimming lessons.

Lincoln: You're a weird sponge SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Thank you.

Danny: Come on guys.

They ran over the rocks slightly above the water that's only ankle deep for them. In the deep water were weird looking sharks. Lily was a bit frightened by them.

Lily: (Afraid) Scawey.

Lincoln: Don't worry Lily. I won't let those sharks get you.

Lily: (Smiles) Winky.

SpongeBob: You sure do have a good big brother Lily.

Lily: (Nods) Yea-yea!

As the team of 4 ran across they were being attacked by fat seagulls barfing at them.

Danny: Gaa! They're baring at us!

Lincoln: (Grossed out) Cut it out!

He blasts them away to stop the barfing.

Danny: Well that was disgusting.

SpongeBob and Lincoln: Agreed.

Lincoln: Let's go. We're getting closer to the beach.

They jump across a few more stones, grabbing some stuff they could use for their camp and made it to the beach. When they got there, monsters made of sand covered in purple ooze.

SpongeBob: (Screaming) Monsters!

Lily hides in Lincoln's backpack. Then the Old Hermit came out again.

Old Hermit Crab: Those monsters are servants of the Mawgu. You must defeat them.

He burrows back into the sand.

Danny: Let's bash these sand sculptures!

They attack the Sand Monsters. SpongeBob chopped 5, Danny took out 8 and Lincoln blasted 7.

Lincoln: Looks like this is the ooze the old Hermit was talking about.

Lily: (Saw the ooze) Goo.

Danny: Don't touch it Lily. Bad goo. It'll hurt you.

Lincoln: I guess he wasn't fooling with us when he says it corrupts everything I touches. This Mawgu sounds extremely dangerous.

SpongeBob: I don't thinks is a good idea to have Lily for this.

Lily: (Angry) POO-POO!

Lincoln: I agree SpongeBob. But since she's here, there's nothing we can do about it. So we're just gonna have to wing it.

Danny: I suppose so.

They continued on breaking open cases, finding stuff for their camp, Lincoln blasted another Sand Monster and they came across a gap to the other side. They see giant turtles in the water.

Lincoln: Look Lily. Turtles.

Lily: (Giggles, claps her hands) Tuwtwes!

Danny: I think they're perfect to jump across.

Lincoln: Then lets jump!

They jump on the turtles backs and got across. When they got to the next part, a volcano of purple ooze splatted into the sand making more Sand Monsters. Then the Old Hermit rose out again.

Old Hermit Crab: Destroy the Ooze Spouts, or they will make more monsters.

SpongeBob: We are on it!

SpongeBob attacks the spout while Lincoln and Danny take care of the Sand Monsters. Lincoln blasted 6 and Danny took out 9. They pressed on opening more cases and collecting stuff. Then Lincoln saw something.

Lincoln: Hey look.

Danny: What's that up head?

SpongeBob: It look like… (Saw his best friend, happy and surprised) Patrick! What are you doing here?

Patrick Star: (Jumping on a diving board) Jumping SpongeBob! Jumping!

Lily: (Giggling) Bouncy!

SpongeBob: Patrick, we're the Chosen Ones. And we're on a mission to save the world!

Patrick: (Still jumping, cheers) HOORAY!

They were about to continue but Patrick was still bouncing.

SpongeBob: Uh...Patrick, are you coming with us.

Patrick: (Still jumping, realized) Oh…Okay.

He gets off and runs up to them.

Lincoln: Good to see you Patrick.

Patrick: Hey I know you two. Your those guys!

SpongeBob: Patrick, you remember Danny and Lincoln/

Lily: (Babbles) Hewwo.

SpongeBob: And that's Lincoln's baby sister Lily.

Patrick: Aw. She really cute. (Tickles her) Citchy citchy coo coo.

Lily giggles as she was getting tickled by Patrick.

Lincoln: Lily, this is SpongeBob's friend Patrick.

Old Hermit Crab: Ah the Pink Starfish! Tremendous work Chosen Ones. But we must celebrate too soon. There are others to find. This way.

They follow him to the next area.

Danny: I wonder who we're gonna find next.

They press on following the Old Hermit.

**There you have it. Lincoln reunited with Danny and SpongeBob, they've been called to defeat a monster called the Mawgu and now Lily and Patrick are along for the adventure. What's next for our heroes, who else will they find and how will they stop the Mawgu? find out next time.**

**Chosen One Names**

**Lincoln: Man with the Plan**

**SpongeBob: Absorbent Yellow One **

**Danny: Ghost Boy**

**Lily: Bundle of Joy**

**Patrick: The Pink Starfish**


	3. Shipwreck Cliff

**Welcome to the new chapter of Battle for Volcano Island. When we last left our heroes, they found Patrick and continued on to find they're camp. What will they come across this time? Let's find out.**

SHIPWRECK CLIFF

They arrive at an abandon cruise-ship that must have crashed 100 years ago.

Patrick: Look at that.

Danny: A cruise-ship.

Lincoln: That must have crashed on this island like 100 years ago.

Old Hermit Crab: Welcome to Shipwreck Cliff Chosen Ones.

Then they heard banging noises.

SpongeBob: (Hugs Patrick in fright) What was that?

Patrick: (Frightened) I don't know!

Then the banging got louder until they see something coming out. But it turned out to be someone. It was Lincoln's best friend Clyde. He yelped as he fell and dangled onto the life preserver.

Clyde McBride: (Groans) Ow. Stupid birds.

Lincoln: (Smiles) It's Clyde!

Clyde: (Saw his friend, smiles) Lincoln! Man, am I glad to see you here.

Lincoln: Me to buddy. (Helps him down, accidently dropped him, helps him up) You okay?

Clyde: Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for the save. Man, this day just got weird. One minute I was in the massage chairs with my dad's, then I suddenly started glowing and having a weird feeling, and the next minute I find myself on an island. What the heck is going on?

Old Hermit Crab: Ah, the Nose Bleeder. Now that makes 6.

Clyde: (Eyes widen) What the?! A giant hermit crab?

Lincoln: Yeah. He's the reason we're here. He summoned us to stop something called the Mawgu because we're the Chosen Ones!

Clyde: (Eyes widen) The Chosen Ones? Mawgu?

SpongeBob: That's right Clyde.

Clyde: Wow.

Danny: We better keep going if we're gonna reach a place to camp.

Lincoln: (Looks around the boat) I don't see another way around. Nothing but water.

Old Hermit Crab: You can't cross the water here. But you can climb. You can jump from one climbing wall to another. Now go forth Chosen Ones.

He burrows back into the sand leaving the team.

Danny: (Deadpan) And he left us again.

Lincoln: Looks like we're going through the ship if we're gonna catch up to him. Come on.

They climb into the ship.

Clyde: (To Danny and SpongeBob) Hey I remember you two. Danny and SpongeBob. You guys, Lincoln and two others helped save Royal Woods from Chandler. Good to see you guys.

Danny: Good to see you again Clyde.

Lily: (Pops out of Lincoln's pack) Cwyde.

Clyde: Lily? Hey. She's a Chosen One to?

Lincoln: Yep.

Patrick: So am I.

Clyde: (Confused) Who's the Starfish?

SpongeBob: That's my best friend Patrick.

Patrick: Hi.

Clyde: Well how exactly are we supposed to stop the Mawgu?

Lincoln: We don't know yet Clyde. Right now our mission is to find all of our friends.

Clyde: (Thinks) Now that you mention it, I think I heard voices on the far end of this ship. I was gonna see whats up until these birds attacked me and chased me out. We better see what's up over there.

Danny: You're right Clyde. That does sound like our way to go.

Lincoln: Let's go.

SpongeBob: Going up!

They climb all the way up, finding more materials for they're camp.

Patrick: (Find something) SpongeBob! Look!

SpongeBob: (Gasps in joy) Our Jellyfishing nets! Hooray!

Clyde: (Confused) Jellyfishing?

Lincoln: Something they do in Bikini Bottom.

Lily: (Points) Biwdies!

They see Birds coming they're way.

Clyde: Those were the birds chasing me.

SpongeBob: Okay guys! Let's pound them!

Patrick: I'm ready!

Clyde: But I don't have anything to fight them off with!

Danny: (Gives him the Fenton Ghost Blaster) Here Clyde! Use this!

Clyde: (Amazed) Wow. Thanks Danny.

Lincoln: Ready Clyde?

Clyde: (Readies his new blaster) Let's do this!

They attack the birds. Lincoln and Clyde blasted 7, SpongeBob and Patrick took out 5 and Danny took out 8.

Lincoln: How did that feel Clyde?

Clyde: Awesome! Can we do that again?

Danny: Don't worry Clyde. We're gonna be doing this all day.

Clyde: Right on dude!

Before they could proceed, the turbine fans on the ship were spinning due to the wind.

Lincoln: We'll have to time carefully.

Patrick: (Wasn't listening) Now?

He runs while the fans spin.

SpongeBob: PAT NO!

Patrick: (Got knocked back) Ow!

Lincoln: I told you dude! Stay focused!

Clyde: Okay. (Watches carefully) And...NOW!

They run through and make it.

SpongeBob: (Sighs in relief) Phew. Just made it.

They press on seeing more of the ship destroyed.

Danny: This place is total shipwreck.

SpongeBob: Now I know why it's called Shipwreck Cliff.

Patrick: Does that hurt?

Clyde looked at him in confusion.

Clyde: What?

They pressed on until they came up to a part of the ship that was completely torn off exposing the beach.

Lincoln: Looks like we're going back down.

Clyde: Down it is then.

They jumped down and find a bird nest with giant eggs covered in ooze. Then it spat out eggs causing them to hatch and more birds emerged.

SpongeBob: Look alive guys! More of those birds.

Lincoln: That nest is covered in ooze. So that means they work for the Mawgu.

Clyde: Wow. What's up with that stuff?

Danny: It corrupts everything it touches.

Patrick: What do we do?

SpongeBob: We have to destroy the nest Patrick.

Lily: Bad biwdies!

Lincoln: Let's pluck they're feathers!

They attack. Clyde and SpongeBob attack the nest while the other fight the birds. Lincoln blasted 8, Patrick took out 6, and Danny took out 7. Clyde and SpongeBob destroyed the nest.

Clyde: I feel bad for the mama bird.

Patrick: Does this mean we can get cookies?

Lincoln: (Face palms) No Patrick. Besides where are we gonna get cookies? We're on island in the middle of nowhere.

Patrick: Wait. (Digs in his pants and finds a cookie) I forgot I had this. (Eats it) Yummy.

Clyde: (Disgusted) EW! That was in your pants Patrick?

Patrick: Yep. I saved it for 6 months.

Lily: (Disgusted) EW! Icky!

Lincoln: He's even a bigger air head than Leni, filthy like Lana and disgusting like Lynn. Can we keep going before I have to watch Patrick eat more stuff out of his pants?

Danny: (Nods) Yes. Let's keep going.

The run on ahead and find the maintains area which was trashed. They see the way out on the ceiling.

SpongeBob: Onward and upward!

Patrick: Yay! Jumping!

Clyde: Okay! Here we go!

They jump from platform to platform. Until they come across a walkway stuck in place.

Patrick: Maybe we can knock it over.

SpongeBob: I am on it. (Chops the walkway knocking it over) Timber!

The walkway was down allowing the heroes to cross.

Lincoln: Nice work SpongeBob.

When they wait for the lifts, Danny smashed open a locker finding some more stuff they could use.

Danny: These could be useful for our camp.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. And Clyde, we should collect some stuff we can use to make a camp.

Clyde: What can we do with it?

Danny: I'm sure well know if we find someone smart who can give ideas.

Lincoln: Hopefully. Come on.

They continue on jumping from platform to platform.

Patrick: Jumpy, jumpy, jumper roo! (Finds something) Hey SpongeBob, look what I found.

SpongeBob: Hey, that's Sandy's surfboard. (Takes it and puts it away) Boy, she'll be glad to have this back.

Lincoln: Bird at 12 o'clock!

Clyde: (Readies his blaster) I see them!

He blasts all the bird burning them extra crispy.

Danny: Anyone up for some hot wings?

Lincoln: I don't do spicy.

Clyde: Me neither.

Patrick: (Mouth waters) Mmm. Hot wings.

SpongeBob: Okay. Let's get going.

They pressed on. When they continued on through the ship they had to go down even more to see the ship damaged even more.

Danny: This ship looks like it was picked off the bottom of the sea.

SpongeBob: And twisted like a candy wrapper.

They looked ahead and saw there was no bridge or floor.

Lily: No Fwoow.

Lincoln: (Looks at the wall) Maybe we can get to the other side by climbing this wall.

Patrick: Then let's get climbing.

They climbed on to the wall and climbed over to the other side. Then they were attacked by more birds. Lincoln blasted 4, Clyde blasted 3, SpongeBob and Patrick took out 7 and Danny took out 6. Then Clyde blasted the bridge down so they can cross. When they got to another area, they see there was no way to the other side.

Clyde: Oh man. What are we supposed to do now?

Danny looks up and sees a pipe on the a crane.

Danny: If we can make that pipe fall into the water, I bet we can get across.

SpongeBob: How do we make the crane drop it?

Lincoln: (Looks around) Hmm. (Sees a switch) I can see the switch. That should drop it.

Danny: (Chuckles) Sweet!

Patrick makes another bridge fall over so Lincoln and Clyde could go for the switch. On the way, Clyde found something.

Clyde: Hey! (Picks up his and Lincoln's walkie talkies) Check it out Lincoln!

Lincoln: (Takes his) Alright! (Tests it) Testing!

Clyde's picks it up. Then he does the same and Lincoln's picked it up.

Clyde: We're good.

They continue to the switch and when they reached it, they pull it. Then the crane released the pipe and it fell into the water.

Lincoln: That's how we do it!

Clyde: Clincoln McLoud style!

They regroup with the others.

Danny: (Confused) Clincoln McLoud?

Lincoln: It's what we call ourselves back in Royal Woods.

SpongeBob: Sounds like fun. If Patrick and I did that we would be…

Patrick: Krabby Patty?

SpongeBob: (Thinking) No…SpatrickBob, StarPants.

Patrick: Oh yeah. I like that.

Lincoln: Okay. Let's get moving.

As the pressed on another part of the ship, Danny was wondering about SpongeBob and Patrick's condition.

Danny: You guys need air-proofing?

Lincoln: (Realized) Oh yeah. Are running out of moisture? You are sea creatures after all.

SpongeBob: I'm still okay, thanks to Jimmy Neutron's moisture spray. How about you Patrick?

Patrick: Oh, no. I'm not delicate like SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (Insulted) Hey!

Lincoln: I didn't think Jimmy's moisture sealant would last this long.

Danny: Neither did I. I thought it would only last a whole day when we fought the Syndicate.

Clyde: Maybe it's long lasting. As long as it's holding up for SpongeBob, we're alright.

Lincoln: I guess so.

SpongeBob: (Finds something) Hey what's this?

Danny: (Recognized it) Hey. That's my Greenstone Tiki. Sam found this in Hawaii a year ago.

SpongeBob: (Give it to him) Well then Danny, here you go.

Danny: (Takes it) Thank's SpongeBob.

They see their next way to go is up.

Clyde: Onward and upward.

They run up the stairs.

Lincoln: Glad you can join us on this adventure Clyde.

Clyde: Glad I can finally join you and be a hero now. I was jealous I never got to go with last time.

SpongeBob: Well at least you helped us open the door in Chandler's Plant.

Clyde: Yeah. That's true.

Patrick: What did those villains do you?

Clyde: They made me and 4 others work the machinery in the factory. I'm not that athletic, I tend to pass out or throw up when I run so fast. Basically I'm like a health geek. You know like those types that have problems when exercising do hard?

SpongeBob: Don't you worry Clyde. We'll take this nice and easy for you.

Clyde: That's comforting.

They continue going up, grabbing more stuff for they're camp. Then two more birds came at them until SpongeBob and Lincoln strike first. Then they came into another room and saw they had to go down again.

Danny: Gees. How many times do we have to keep going up and down?

Patrick: Like a seesaw.

Lincoln: Just how long does this ship go?

SpongeBob: I don't know guys. But this looks like our way to go.

Danny: Then down we go.

They climbed the wall down until they reached the beach area.

Clyde: Glad to be on the beach for now. Speaking of the beach, does anyone have sunblock on them?

Danny: We'll probably find some along the way. Because I'm sure Lily will need some.

Lincoln: You're right. I can't carry her in my pack all day.

Then a giant Sand Monster appeared.

SpongeBob: Yikes! The little Sand Monsters have a big brother!

Clyde: Take it down!

They attack the giant Sand Monster. After a few hit, it uses it arms to defend itself.

Lincoln: Put your arms down!

Danny and Patrick attacked it in the back and it caused the monster to die. Then Patrick found something in the sand.

Patrick: Hey, my totem pole!

SpongeBob: Totem pole? When did you get a totem pole?

Patrick: Remember when I went on a get away with my parents?

SpongeBob: Oh yeah.

Patrick: (Picks it up) Glad it's unbroken.

Lincoln: Actually the term in this case is unharmed. (Sees an ooze spout) Look alive guys! We've got a spout making more Sand Monsters.

Danny: Let's destroy that thing!

Danny and SpongeBob destroy the spout while the other take out the Sand Monsters. Lincoln, blasted 7, Clyde blasted 5 and Patrick took out 3. Then they jumped into another half of the ship and see a huge gap in the way.

SpongeBob: How do we get across?

Lincoln: (Looks up at the chandelier) You thinking what I'm thinking?

Danny: Sure am. If we can knock that chandelier down, we can use it as a bridge.

Clyde: Well then I say, fire when ready!

Danny: (Powers up) Blast away!

Danny uses his ghost powers to blast the chandelier while Lincoln and Clyde blast they're weapons at it. With all those blasts the chandelier fell into the water.

Clyde: Viola! Bridge!

Lily: (Giggles and claps)

Patrick: I can't get over how cute she is.

SpongeBob: Me neither.

They jumped onto the chandelier and got to the other side. When they did they were attacked by a crab covered in ooze. Then the Old Hermit Crab popped out of the sand again.

Old Hermit Crab: This is one of the Exiled Crabs. He is not a friend.

He burrows back into the sand.

Lincoln: Then in that case… (He blasted the crab knocking him out) Shall we?

Clyde: Lets.

They walk up to the next half of the ship and saw the lifeboats were hanging. Meaning they're next way is up.

SpongeBob: Sponges and Starfish first!

SpongeBob and Patrick jump from boat to boat to the top. The others rolled they're eyes and followed them while jumping from more boats. Then they come across a fishing net and climb up. When they got to the top, they heard voices that sounded familiar.

Boy's voice: OW! Get off of me! Hey Danny! A little help here?

Girl's voice: I too am I need of assistance Lincoln!

They see Tucker and Lisa

Danny: It's my friend Tucker!

Lincoln: And look who's with him! It's Lisa!

Lisa: These Aves have me and my new acquaintance here outnumbered.

Patrick: What does Aves, acquaintance and outnumbered mean?

Tucker Foley: What she means is, these upsized TV Dinners cornered us!

Danny: Don't worry, Tuck. We'll get you out of there!

Clyde: Okay! Here we go!

They attacked the birds. As they attacked, the bird were barfing at them.

Tucker: (Grossed out) EW! Bird barf!

Lisa: Opportunity!

Lincoln: Don't even think about it!

Lisa: Fine. Hairless ape 1, science 0.

Clyde: Man. Thank goodness Lana isn't here to see this. Or else he'd really be grossed out.

Clyde blasted 6, Lincoln blasted 10, Danny took out 8, SpongeBob chopped 7 and Patrick took out 9.

SpongeBob: Hooray!

Clyde: Birds be gone. (Saw more coming) Birds be back!

Lisa: Dang it.

Tucker: Dang it is right.

Patrick: One more time!

They attacked again. Patrick took out 6, SpongeBob chopped 5, Lincoln blasted 8, Clyde blasted 4 and Danny took out 9. Lisa and Tucker came out of hiding.

Lincoln: Are you two okay?

Lisa: Present and accounted for male sibling unit.

Lincoln: Glad to see you here to Lisa.

Lisa: I as well am pleased to see familiar faces on this island.

Tucker: Thanks guys. (Confused) Hey, what's going on?

Lisa: I to like to know what predicament we have become involved in such a manner.

Danny: Long story pal. I'll tell you once this guy shows us where to camp.

On the other side of the beach

They reunited with the Old Hermit Crab as Danny and Lincoln explained everything to Lisa and Tucker.

Tucker: So… we're hanging out with 3 kids, a baby, a sponge, a starfish and a crab?

Clyde: That's about it.

Patrick: YEAH! We're the Chosen Ones!

Tucker: Right…

Old Hermit Crab: (Points) Here is your new home, Chosen Ones!

They look and see a beautiful tropical beach. In the center was a huge pool.

Lincoln: Wow. Would you look at that?

Lisa: Breath taking. Like a lovely oasis.

Old Hermit Crab: Oh yes Prodigy Toddler. It is. See that pool? It is a shrine to the Powers for good.

Then Danny sees something.

Danny: Hey look whose there.

They look and saw it was none other than Lori and Leni.

Lincoln: It's Lori and Leni.

Clyde: (Smiles) Lori's a Chosen One to?

Lincoln: (Annoyed) Seriously Clyde, you really need to get over your crush on her once and for all.

Tucker: Don't you think she's a little too old for you?

Clyde: I'll pretend I didn't hear that Tucker.

Lincoln: Come on guys.

They run into they're new camp to meet Lori and Leni.

Lori: (Trying to get a signal) Dang it. Literally no signal.

Leni: Don't worry Lori. Like I'm sure someone might find this place and hopefully save us.

Lori: They better. I don't want to spend my life on this island without my phone. Or my Bobby booboo bear.

Leni: Well Like look around. It's so beautiful here.

Lori: (Sighs) I'll admit it is.

Lincoln's voice: LORI! LENI!

They look and see Lincoln, Lily, Lisa and Clyde coming to them.

Leni: (Happy) Linky!

The three hug the two.

Lori: Lincoln, Lily, Lisa! You're here to.

Clyde: L…L…Lori? (Acts like a robot) System…Abort…Abort…

He got a nosebleed and fainted.

Lori: (Annoyed) And I see Clyde is here to.

Lincoln: We're not the only ones. Look who else is here.

They see Danny, SpongeBob, Tucker and Patrick coming up to them.

Lori: Danny, SpongeBob.

Danny: Good to see you again Lori and Leni.

Leni: You two. (Hugs SpongeBob) Totes glad to see you.

SpongeBob: Me to.

Patrick: (Giggles at Leni) Hi.

Leni: Oh hi there.

Lori: and who are these two?

SpongeBob: This is my friend Patrick.

Danny: And this is Tucker.

Lincoln: These are my other sisters Lori and Leni.

Tucker: Dude, how many sisters do you have?

Lincoln: Including these four?

Tucker: Yes.

Lincoln: 10.

Tucker: Wow.

Danny: I know. Right?

Leni: So like…Why are we hear.

Old Hermit Crab: Two more Chosen Ones assembled. The Bossy Texter and the Golden Heart of Fashion.

Lori: Uh…What's with the Hermit Crab? And why did he call us Chosen Ones?

Lincoln: Sit down and I'll explain. But first… (Opens the Hypercube releasing all the stuff they found) Lisa, Tucker, you guys think you can be able to build us a camp with all this.

Lisa: Absolutely.

Tucker: I'll see what I can do.

The others sat down as Lincoln explains everything.

**There you have it. They found Clyde, Tucker, Lisa, Lori and Leni, traversed the Shipwreck Cliff and made it to Camp Castaway. What will our heroes be faced with next? Found out next time.**

**Chosen One Names**

**Lincoln: Man with the Plan**

**SpongeBob: Absorbent Yellow One **

**Danny: Ghost Boy**

**Lily: Bundle of Joy**

**Patrick: The Pink Starfish**

**Clyde: The Nose Bleeder**

**Tucker: Tech Wizard**

**Lisa: Prodigy Toddler**

**Lori: Bossy Texter**

**Leni: Golden Heart of Fashion **


	4. Calamity Cove

**Merry Christmas everyone. For my present to all of you, a new chapter of Nicktoons. Let's get to it.**

After the next 7 minutes or so, Lori and Leni…Mostly Lori were processing everything.

Lori: Okay let me see if I literally have this right. We were summoned here to stop a monster called the Mawgu because to these people believe we're the Chosen Ones to stop it?

SpongeBob: Uh huh.

Lincoln: That's about it. I think I might know where to find the Mawgu. I think it's in that swirling purple storm over the Volcano.

The two teenagers look and see the storm and were a bit worried and nervous.

Leni: Like that is totes creepy. And that's the reason for what happened back home?

Danny: Yeah. We have to stop that thing or else the world is doomed.

Lori: But what about the rest of our sisters?

Lincoln: Right now finding them is our mission. The Hermit Crab said the Mawgu interrupted the summoning ritual and scattered us all over the island.

Lori: (Annoyed) Just great.

Danny: I know Lori. But we don't have a choice right now.

SpongeBob: If we're here, I'll bet Jimmy Neutron And Timmy Turner are here as well.

Patrick: You think so SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Well uh…Maybe.

Lincoln: Let's hope. Because right now, we could use Jimmy's help.

Then suddenly something fell from the sky and landed behind Leni. Turns out it was a bottle of sunblock.

Leni: Hey. Sunblock.

Lincoln: (Gives Lily to her) Can you give some to Lily? I can't carry her in my pack all day.

Leni: (Takes her) Sure thing. (Gets some lotion on her hands and rubs them) Okay Lily. Hold still.

She runs Lily with sunblock all over her little body. Lily giggled when she got areas of her that were ticklish.

Lori: (Smiles) Looks like somebody is ticklish.

Clyde: (Puts some sunblock on) Let me have some of that.

Patrick: That another thing. We need that white stuff. Lots of it.

Lincoln: (Face-palms) No Patrick.

SpongeBob: But he is on point. What the thing is…some of our stuff is scattered all over the island to. So we should also find those.

Lincoln: You're right SpongeBob.

Lisa: Well siblings and associates, Tucker and I will remain here at our basecamp for the duration of this journey.

Patrick: What does duration mean?

Danny: It means they're gonna stay here and help out with our camp while we go around saving the island.

Patrick: Oh.

Tucker: Well I'm glad you guys are doing the adventuring. Gives me time to do some stuff.

Lisa: Such as?

Tucker: Setting up camp and finding a way to charm the ladies.

Lisa: (Rolls her eyes) Oh brother.

Then ground shook startling the heroes.

Clyde: Um…What was that?

Then Lori saw Sand Monster coming on the beach.

Lori: (Shocked) SAND MONSTERS!

They others turn and see them.

Lincoln: (To the guys) What are we waiting for? Let's get Loud!

The boys ran into the action.

Lori: Come on Leni.

They run in to help the boys. Lori was punching the monsters and Leni was hitting them with high heel shoes.

Danny: Take out the spouts! They'll keep making more of these things!

SpongeBob: IIIIIIIII'M READY!

SpongeBob and Leni took out the spouts while the others take care of the monsters. Lincoln blasted 17, Danny took out 15, Patrick took out 8, Lori took out 12 and Clyde blasted 14. Leni took out the last spout.

Leni: Yay! We did it!

Tucker: Nice work guys.

Lisa: Yes. Splendid work.

Lily giggles and claps her hands.

Then the Old Hermit Crab came back.

Old Hermit Crab: Chosen Ones. I need to speak with you.

Clyde: What's up?

Old Hermit Crab: The prophesies say that the Night Girls, the Rocker, and Whiny Cephalopod will be covered by sand. You must find them quickly!

Tucker: While you're there, look for stuff we can use to build a camp!

Lisa: Find us whatever you can find.

Lincoln: Consider it done. Let's go guys!

They run off leaving Lisa and Tucker.

Calamity Cove

Up on a cliff, Lucy and Sam Manson in the Fenton Peeler suit jumped down to fight Sand Monsters. Sam blasted at them while Lucy used a scythe. After they took them out, Sam's suit ran out of power.

Sam Manson: (Annoyed) Rats!

Lucy: What's the matter?

Sam: Energy cell's on reserve. I'll have to find another one to power up the suit again.

Lucy: I'm sure we'll find one somewhere.

Then they were confronted by Danny.

Danny: (Surprised) Sam!

Sam: (Surprised) Danny! I'm so glad you're here!

Lucy: Gasp. Danny Phantom. I dreamed I'd see you again.

Danny: (Weirded out) Uh…hey there…Lucy.

Then Lincoln and the others ran up to them.

Lincoln: (Happy) Lucy!

Lucy: (Turns to him) Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Lily, Clyde. You're here as well. I'm so happy to see you.

Everyone saw she was still frowning as Lincoln inspects her.

Lincoln: Yeah. She's happy.

SpongeBob: How can you tell?

Lincoln: It's complicated. (To Sam, holds his hand out) Good to see you again Sam.

Sam: (Shakes his hand) You to Lincoln. SpongeBob.

Danny: Sam, meet Lincoln's sister's, Lori, Leni, and Lily.

Lincoln: I see you've meet my other sister Lucy.

Lucy: Goth Power.

Sam: (Smiles) I like this kid.

Clyde: Hey there. I'm Clyde McBride. Lincoln's best friend.

Patrick: And I'm Patrick.

Danny: (Notice Sam wearing the Peeler suit) Where did you find the Peeler Suit?

Sam: (As the suit deactivated) I was helping you're mom make some adjustments to it when boom! I'm on this weird island being attacked by Sand Monsters. Then this little girl comes out of nowhere and gives me a hand.

Lori: (Noticed the Scythe, shocked) Lucy, where did you find that?

Lucy: When I got here, a child-like hermit crab who called me one of The Night Girls gave it to me.

Leni: Well that was nice of him.

Lucy: It was. Now I can chop mortal's heads off and collected the souls of the dead.

Patrick: (Hugs SpongeBob in fright) SpongeBob, she's scary.

SpongeBob: (Hugs him back) Don't worry Patrick.

Danny: We gotta find some whiny guy, a rocker and save the world…again. C'mon!

Sam: Lucy and I heard a weird noises on the far side of the lagoon. We should check it out.

Lincoln: Alright then. Lead the way.

They walk down the beach to get to the other side of the cove.

Clyde: Who's this Whiny Cephalopod guy anyway?

Danny: I don't know any cephalopod.

Lincoln: Yeah me neither.

Lori: The only person I do know that whines a lot is Lola.

Leni, Lincoln, and Lucy: Agreed.

Lincoln: And I'll bet the rocker the Old Hermit was talking about is Luna.

Lily: Wuna.

Leni: That's right Lily.

Lucy: So what are we doing on this island anyway?

Lincoln: Believe it or not…We're the Chosen Ones.

Sam: Chosen Ones? What do you mean?

Danny: There's this monster called the Mawgu who lives in the Volcano whose causing havoc, and it's up to us to stop him.

Lucy: Wicked.

Clyde: (Stopped in place) Oh snap.

They see a big Sand Monster in the way.

SpongeBob: (Gulp) The big brother is back.

Lori: Not for long!

They attack the beast. Until Sam found another energy cell, she had to fight the old fashion way. As they landed a couple of hits on the monster, it blocked itself with it's arms.

Lincoln: (Angry) PUT YOU'RE ARMS BACK DOWN! (To Danny and Lori) Guys, attack it from behind!

Before they could, the monster trapped them in sand mountains.

Lori: And we're literally stuck.

Danny: Little help guys?

Sam: (Helps them) I gotcha!

SpongeBob hit the Sand Monster more and that final hit killed it.

SpongeBob: SpongeBob! King of…(Karate grunts) Kar…A…Tae!

Sam: (Pulls Lori and Danny out) There!

Lori: (Grunts) Thank's Sam.

Then Danny's Fenton Com turned on.

Danny: What's up Tucker?

Sam: Tucker's here to?

Tucker's voice: Was that Sam I just heard?

Danny: Yes it was. We found her and another of Lincoln's sisters. So the reason you called?

Tucker's voice: Well me and Lisa made a device to locate you're pin-point and map out the area you're in.

Danny: Well that's good to know. And?

Tucker's voice: And according to it, there's some useful salvage nearby. Take a look around.

Danny: You got it. Danny out. (Turns off his com) Another thing guys. Look around for stuff we can use to build our camp.

Then Lucy spots something nearby.

Lucy: Gasp!

SpongeBob: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: (Picks up a bust of her vampire crush) Edwin. My love.

Sam: (Confused) Uh…

Lincoln: She's into vampires. Edwin's her crush.

Sam: (Still weirded out) Ooookay.

Leni: (Saw her sewing machine) Yay! My sewing machine. Now I can make us island dressed.

Lucy: (Sarcastic) Oh joy.

Sam: I agree kid. I'm into black.

Lucy: Agreed.

Lincoln: (Saw Clyde wasn't around) Hey Clyde…Where'd you go?

Clyde: (Climbing a wall) I'm right here! There's something up there.

He makes it to the top and found a Magic 9 Ball.

SpongeBob: Well what is it?

Clyde: It's a Magic 9 Ball. (To Lucy) Lucy, is this yours?

Lucy: No.

Clyde: (Climbs down) Wait there's something written on here. (Reads it) Property of Timmy Turner!

Patrick: Wait…MAGIC!? (Grabs it) I WISH FOR ALL THE KRABBY PATTIES AND ICE CREAM IN THE WORLD! (Looks around, confused) Huh? Where's the Krabby Patties and ice cream?

Lori: (Takes the ball) Uh…Patrick, that's literally not how it works.

Patrick: (Sadden) Aw.

Tucker's voice: I'm detecting useful stuff near your position.

They see stuff they can use for they're camp.

Lily: Cowwecting time.

Danny: That's right Lily. It's collecting time.

They grabbed stuff they could use and placed them into the Hypercube. SpongeBob and Patrick found their Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy costumes on a ledge. As they walked close to the ledge, air was blowing underneath them making them fly.

SpongeBob and Patrick: Wheee!

Lily: (Giggles at them) Fun.

Lincoln: (Chuckles) That's pretty cool.

When they returned to the others and load the stuff into the Hypercube the pressed on and saw a building laying in the sand.

Danny: This looks like it's from Timmy's Fairy World simulation.

Lincoln: (Inspects it) It does actually.

SpongeBob: Come on guys.

Clyde: (Saw something, grabs SpongeBob) Wait SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: (Stops) Ah! I'm not going anywhere.

Sam: What's the matter Clyde?

They watch him toss a rock into the spot SpongeBob was about to step in and it sank into it.

Lori: Quicksand!

Lucy: Okay. (Walks around it) Let's go around it.

Danny: And keep our eyes open for more.

SpongeBob: (Sighs) Thanks for saving me Clyde. I owe you one.

Clyde: Don't mention it.

They continued on and saw birds nests covered in the Mawgu's ooze.

Lincoln: More birds guys! Lucy, help me take out the nests! The rest of you take out the birds!

Lori and Leni: With pleasure!

While Lincoln and Lucy take out the nests, the others fight off the birds. Lori took out 16, Leni took out 9, Sam who found another energy cell for the Peeler Suit blasted 20, Danny took out 13, Clyde blasted 7, SpongeBob chopped 14 and Patrick took out 6.

Patrick: That's the last of them guys.

Sam: (Finds something) Hey, look. (Picks it up) Tucker's Radio Tower.

Danny: Sweet. I bet that'll be useful. I better tell him. (Calls Tucker) Good news Tuck, we found you're Radio Tower.

Tucker's voice: Thank's guys. Bring that back once you find the Rocker and the whiny guy.

Danny: Copy that.

He ends the call.

Lucy: Let's keep going. I'm sure we're getting closer to the lagoon.

They ran more across the beach and find pits full of the Mawgu's ooze.

Sam: What is that stuff?

Lincoln: Don't touch it! That's the Mawgu's ooze. It corrupts everything it touches.

Danny saw ooze jumped up and splashed onto the sand making more Sand Monsters.

Danny: What the…Sand Monsters!?

Patrick: (Cracks his knuckles) It's go time!

They attack the monsters. Lincoln, Clyde and Sam blasted 27, Danny, Lori, Leni, and Patrick took out 15, and SpongeBob and Lucy chopped 19. They look around and saw they got them all.

Lily: (Claps her hand) Hooway!

Leni: (Picks her up) Aw. Thank you Lily.

She kissed Lily's nose making her giggle even more.

Sam: (Looks at the ooze) This stuff looks like an environment threat. How could the Mawgu do this.

Lori: (Surprised) Wow. I didn't think of her as an environment protection kind of girl.

Danny: She may be a goth, but she's passionate about the planet.

Lincoln: (Glares at the girls) Unlike some people!

Leni: Hey, we said we're sorry. We didn't know those guys forced you.

SpongeBob: What? What's the matter?

Lincoln: My school was doing an energy saving project and when I comes to the Loud family, a lot of electricity is being used up. I tried to get my sisters to not use up a lot of energy while the project was in motion. But then some jerky friends of mine came and ruined it because they wanted to play video games at my house because they were in the green area, Then my sisters discovered it and got mad at me. Then they went back to using the electricity.

Lori: And his entire class outcast him.

Lincoln: Fortunately I got back in after they revealed the prize for the project.

Patrick: What's that? Ice cream? Chocolate?

Lincoln: (Deadpan) No. Our teacher named a polar bear after herself. After that I lashed out at the class and Mrs. Johnson.

Lucy: I surprised us and the entire school as well.

Sam: Wow.

Lincoln: I may have got detention for that, but it was worth it. Anyway, let's keep going.

The jumped over the ooze pits and saw they had to ride the air onto the platforms. They jump in and ride.

Danny: (Chuckles) Awesome air!

Lincoln: Woo hoo!

Leni: Like, this if fun!

Lori: (Saw her magazines, screeches with joy) Now I have something to keep me occupied while we're here!

Clyde: (Face turns green) I'm gonna be sick!

Sam: Well don't barf on me!

They landed on the next platform and saw the next way to go was up. But the blowhole was being blocked by a Bird nest covered in the Magu's ooze.

Danny: Hmmm…This blowhole's blocked!

Sam: Is that a nice thing to say?

Leni: I don't know. Is it?

Clyde: (Attacks the nest) Get this nest out of the way!

They smash the nest before it could release birds. Then they grabbed more stuff for their camp and ride the air up to the next platform. When they got up, birds were barfing at them.

Lori and Leni: (Disgusted) EW! Gross!

Sam: (Turns the suit on) I got them.

She blasted them in the stomachs and it caused them to fly off.

Lincoln: Thank you Sam.

Sam: (Points) Look! More sharkoids!

Patrick: More jumping! Hooray!

SpongeBob: Another thing. Stay out of the water! It's dangerous to off worlders.

Lucy: (Behind SpongeBob) Noted.

SpongeBob: (Jumpscared) AH!

Lincoln: Another thing about Lucy. She'll appear out of nowhere when you least expect it.

Patrick: Come on! Time to jump!

He jumps to the next dry area.

Clyde: I'm following that guy.

They jump from place to place while taking out Sand Monsters that were throwing ooze at them. When they saw an island out of reach they see Turtle coming out of the water.

Lily: (Points) Tuwtwes!

Lori: I guess we literally jump on their backs?

Danny: You guessed it.

They jump on the turtles and find a crate of meat.

Sam: (Sighs) Great. Tucker's crate of meat.

Leni: What's wrong Sam? You don't like meat?

Sam: I happen to be a vegetarian.

SpongeBob: Fair enough.

Patrick: Come on SpongeBob! Let's jump some more!

They jump on two more turtle and the next island the land on had another cruise ship.

Danny: Wow… another shipwreck?

Lincoln: I hope no-one was on board.

Lucy: (Looks at the ship) Nope. I don't sense any souls on board.

Lori: Good to literally know.

Sam: (Points) Sand Monsters incoming!

Lincoln: (Readies his Card Blasters) Hero's incoming!

They attack the monsters. Lori took out 7, Lincoln and SpongeBob got 12, Leni and Patrick took out 6, Danny and Sam took out 9 and Clyde and Lucy took care of 14.

Then Tucker called in

Tucker's voice: I'm detecting a useful item near your location.

Danny: (Picks something up) Hey! My Moal Statue. (Puts it in his pocket) Alright.

SpongeBob saw one of the Sand Monsters coughed something up.

SpongeBob: Hey! My ukulele! (Picks it up and plays it) Perfect tune.

Lincoln: You know SpongeBob, you and Luna might make good music together.

SpongeBob: You really think so?

Lincoln: Sure.

SpongeBob: Thank's Lincoln. (See's something behind a tree) I think there's something behind that old tree!

Clyde: Then let's knock it down. (Hits a tree, getting a coconut bomb) Fire in the hole!

He tossed it at the tree and it fell down making a bridge.

Patrick: TIMBER!

Then a huge rock fell off a cliff and landed in a big puddle of quicksand making a safe way across it.

Lori: (Saw some sand rising) Uh…you guys?

Sam: (Noticed) Another Sand Monster! And it is huge!

Lori: Literally!

Lucy: Let's get it.

They attack the monster. But Patrick walks across the bridge and finds another totem pole part.

Patrick: (Cheers) Woopie! Another part of my totem pole!

He goes back to help the others but finds they already beat the monster.

Patrick: (Defeated) Aw! I missed it!

He also sees Lincoln, Clyde and Leni stuck and a pile of sand.

Leni: Like a little help here guys!

They pull them out of the mounds of sand.

Lincoln: Thank's a lot. Now let's keep going. We've gotta be close to the rocker and the Cephalopod.

Danny: I hope so.

The run along the path more over the quicksand and collect more stuff for they're camp. Then they came up to a fork in the road.

SpongeBob: Do we take the high road or the low road?

Patrick: We can take both!

Lincoln: I say we split up. Clyde, Leni, Lily, SpongeBob and I will take this path, while Sam, you, Danny, Lori, Patrick and Lucy high path.

Sam: Right! Let's move.

They take the paths they were given. With Sam's group they found nothing but a Jack O' Lantern.

Lori: Are you literally serious right now? A Halloween pumpkin?

Sam: (Picks it up) Not just a pumpkin. It's my Jack O' Lantern.

Lucy: (Smiles) Nice. When me and my morticians club go around to peoples house, they give us early Halloween Candy.

Sam: Goth perk?

Lucy: Goth perk.

Danny: (Calls out to Lincoln) Lincoln this path is a dead end!

Lincoln: (Calls back) Okay! Come regroup with us!

They go back and regroup with Lincoln's group.

Clyde: We've reached the end of the lagoon.

Leni: But where's Mr. Whiny guy and the rocker?

Lori: I don't know Leni.

Danny: Are you sure this is where you and Lucy heard the noises Sam?

Sam: Yes. I swear this is the place.

Then they hear horrible notes of a clarinet. It caused them others except SpongeBob and Patrick to cover they're ears.

Lincoln: (Repulsed) Ah. What is that awful music?

Clyde: (Looks over his glasses, replaces the lenses) Man. That made the lenses on my glasses crack.

They hear more notes.

SpongeBob: That sounds like…

They hear it again.

Patrick: It wasn't me!

Clyde: (Saw the clarinet) Hey look.

They all see the clarinet.

Lucy: (Confused) Uh…Whose clarinet is that?

SpongeBob: (Realizes, cheers) SQUIDWARD!

Lori and Lincoln: (Confused) Squidward?

SpongeBob walks up to the clarinet and pulls it out revealing the one breathing in it was none other than his next door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. Or course he wasn't pleased to see SpongeBob.

Squidward Tentacles: (Annoyed) Oh great. Rescued by SpongeBob.

Then Patrick lets out a fart.

Sam: Ew.

Danny: So he's the Whiny Cephalopod.

SpongeBob: Everyone, meet my best friend in the whole wide world Squidward. Squidward these are my friends Danny, Lincoln…

Squidward: (Interrupts) I don't care! They look like more barnacle heads with less brain cells!

Lincoln: (Not liking his attitude) Hey be grateful! We're the ones who saved you're world from Plankton! You're here because you're a Chosen One whose going to help us stop a…

Squidward: (Interrupts) No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I will not be involved in such manner!

Lincoln: (Angry) I don't like you're attitude buster!

Lori: How did someone like this guy become a Chosen One?

Lucy: (Behind Squidward) I don't know.

Squidward: (Jumpscared) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

SpongeBob: Aw. Don't worry Squidward. That's Lucy. Lincoln's little sister. She's nice when you get to know her.

Squidward: Shut it.

Lucy: Nice to meet you to.

Clyde: Well we found the two Night Girls and the Whiny Cephalopod.

Squidward: I am not whiny!

Leni: Like you sound whiny!

Lincoln: But where's the Rocker?

Then they hear noises again. But it wasn't Squidward or Patrick. It sounded more like good musical notes. Lincoln look at wall of rocks and hears a familiar voice singing.

Voice: (Singing) S.O.S Please someone come and rescue me…

Then Lincoln smiles with joy meaning he knows who singing. Then he walks up to the wall and say his 3rd older sister and guardian Luna.

Luna: Y.O.U are making this hard? (Stops and grunts) What good is singing without an audience?

Lincoln: (Climbs over the wall, calls out) LUNA!

Luna jumped when her name was called. She turned and saw Lincoln running towards her as she smiled.

Luna: (Holds her arms out, happy) BABY BRO!

The two siblings embraced in a hug.

Leni: (Smiles) Hey! It's Luna.

Luna saw Lori, Leni, Clyde, Lucy and Lily come up to them.

Luna: Dudes! You're here to! (Confused, Speaks in her British accent) What the heck is going on mate?

Lori: It's literally a long story Luna.

Then the rest of the crew came up. But Squidward was being dragged by Patrick.

Danny: Hey Luna. Good to see you again.

Luna: Hey! Danny the ghost man! SpongeBob!

Squidward: That was the most horrible music and singing I've ever heard.

That made Lincoln angry as he walked up to Squidward, grabbed and pulled his nose and brought him to his face.

Lincoln: (Angry) DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MY SISTER YOU LOWSY EXCUSE OF A CLARINET PLAYER!

He shoved him to the ground.

Patrick: Hi there. I'm Patrick.

Luna: Sup pink starfish dude? (To Sam) And you?

Sam: Sam Manson. I'm a friend of Danny.

Lily: (Reaching to Luna) Wuna! Wuna!

Luna: (Takes her from Leni and hugs her) Aw. I missed you to baby sis. (To Clyde) Yo Clydesdale!

Clyde: Hey Luna.

Lincoln: Luna, we're the Chosen Ones. And we're here to help save the entire universe.

Luna: Rockin!

SpongeBob: Come on. Let's get back to camp.

Lori: (Grabs Squidward by the arm) Let's go jerk!

Squidward: (Trying to get free) No! I'm not going with you!

They all walked back to they're camp.

**There you have it. They found Sam, Lucy, Squidward and Luna. What will our heroes face next? And who will they find next? Find out next time. Happy holidays.**

**Chosen One Names**

**Lincoln: Man with the Plan**

**SpongeBob: Absorbent Yellow One **

**Danny: Ghost Boy**

**Lily: Bundle of Joy**

**Patrick: The Pink Starfish**

**Clyde: The Nose Bleeder**

**Tucker: Tech Wizard**

**Lisa: Prodigy Toddler**

**Lori: Bossy Texter**

**Leni: Golden Heart of Fashion **

**Sam and Lucy: The Night Girls**

**Squidward: The Whiny Cephalopod**

**Luna: The Rocker**


	5. STOP BEGGING

**Everyone stop begging me to update the stories! I'm super busy right now! I'll do them when i feel like it! You keep asking me to get back to it, then I won't do it at all!**

**:(**


End file.
